The present invention relates to a car door closure warning system and more particularly to a multi-function car door closure warning system that provides impact protection to a car door and can act as an emergency warning light.
Though car door closure warning systems have been provided in the past, most were integrally mounted with the motor vehicle or were limited to that particular function.
The car door closure warning system of the present invention is an independant unit that provides a number of functions. Moreover, it can be manufactured from inexpensive components and mounted on the exterior of a car body without the need of any extraneous tools.
The car door closure warning system of the present invention comprises an auxiliary module and a main module mounted adjacently on the edge of a car door and an adjacent body panel, respectively.
If the car door is improperly closed and ajar with the adjacent body panel, audible and visible warning signals are issued by the main module.
An improperly closed car door would, of course, pose a safety hazard to the passengers, possibly coming open while the motor vehicle is moving, and makes the vehicle vulnerable to theft.
As the auxiliary module protrudes from the side off the car door, it also serves to protect the edge of the car door against impact, of the type that commonly occurs when a passenger is opening the door from the interior of the vehicle and strikes an external object, such as a wall or pole, etc.
Both the modules are mounted to the car body by adhesive pads, requiring no hand tools. As such, the main module can be manually removed and re-mounted on another portion of the car body, where it will automatically issue visible and audible warnings acting as an emergency warning system.
Also as a result of the mounting method, if perchance a glancing collision occurs between the two modules and a foreign object, as could occur when driving through a narrow passage, the two modules would simply shear off without incurring damage to the vehicle. The collision would also warn the driver to take action before contact with the car body occurs.